


Android Andy Prologue

by kristalwithak



Category: Not applicable - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristalwithak/pseuds/kristalwithak





	Android Andy Prologue

Dear Diary,   
This is awkward. Well, I’m pretty awkward, so its befitting I suppose. I’m not sure how this is supposed to help, but my therapist suggested so here I am. “Write about your feelings. Write about your past. Write about your hopes for the future” she said. I feel sad most days. Sometimes I feel overwhelmed by nothing. I’m pretty good at ‘faking it ‘though. My past? Pass. Can’t go anywhere but up from rock bottom so I'm hopeful for the future. What can I say, I’m an optimist? 

Dear Diary,  
It seems I have failed my last homework assignment (see above). Apparently, I cannot work through the anxiety and depression by dodging the hard questions and beating around the bush. You would think that with all the advances in medical technology there would be a pill I could take; something that my body wouldn’t reject and provide me with a little lab created serotonin. Anyway, I’ve been told that this ‘exercise’ can’t be effective if I don’t take it seriously. One half-assed blurb every two weeks isn’t serious enough for the therapist. I don’t want to do this. I’ve perfected my craft of hiding my struggle over the years and this feels like a betrayal to all the effort I put into faking it. Hell, I can count a dozen instances where I had acquaintances convinced that I was an android and not an actual real-life human woman. Honestly though, I’m growing weary of the struggle. I’m tired. 

Dear Diary,  
Focus on my mental health? That seems so selfish. I have very little desire to open up to any person and even less of a desire to spill the beans for a digital piece of scrap paper. I feel fine, really. Is this absolutely necessary? Therapy is expensive though, so………..

Dear Diary,   
I know it looks like I’m not trying. I am, I swear. I know it also seems like I’m cynical. I’m not, I swear. I know it sounds like I’m angry and defeated. It’s not that black and white. I am angry and defeated, but I’m not angry about it. And while I’m defeated, this is only the prologue. 

Dear Diary,   
You will not believe who (or rather, what) showed up at my door. I shit you not, an Android 237. This thing knocked on my door like a Neanderthal. I’ve seen three, maybe four of them in my entire life. Its sleeve looks like top tier bio-mech technology. This thing would probably bleed if you cut it. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not a complete recluse. Yeah, Androids are everywhere. This one was not the standard issue model. It is the best tech money can buy. And it is custom. Every detail on it looks to be customized like it was borne from some specialized character creation program. I could not make this shit up. I nearly fainted when I read the manifest. This is one hell of an elaborate prank apparently coming from the estate of my dead dead-beat dad. Maybe I am a little cynical. Still not talking about my past.


End file.
